


What to Expect When You Are Expecting... During the Zombie Apocalypse

by MurderouslyAdorkable



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Henry Mills is Evil Queen | Regina Mills's Biological Son, Past Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Past Elsa/Emma Swan, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Swan-Mills Family, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderouslyAdorkable/pseuds/MurderouslyAdorkable
Summary: It’s 2018, and the world has been overrun by zombies. Which is cause for concern by itself. Add being pregnant to the mix, and it’s a recipe for disaster. The kind of disaster, Regina Mills was not ready for. Lucky for her, she’s got an unlikely partner in Emma Swan, to help her through this.





	1. The First Trimester

**Author's Note:**

> In a weird twist, I’ve turned an original work into a fanfiction. I’ve changed a bit of the dialogue to better fit the characters and filled out some things so people aren’t scratching their heads about certain elements of this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**10 Weeks**

_Fuck. Morning. Sickness._

It was Five A.M. and Regina Mills was throwing up. For the eighth day in row, her stomach twisted and knotted as she retched and heaved until there was nothing left. And then it twisted and knotted as she continued to retch and heave until she was trembling mess; hugging her porcelain god as she prayed for relief that would never come. This kid — this fucking kid was going to certainly be the death of her.

And if the morning sickness didn't kill her, her constant state of perpetual anxiety would.

Regina was too young; just barely 19. Too scared (what the fuck was she going to do with a kid?), too ill-equipped (if you ever met her mother it would have went without saying) to be a mother. And if the world wasn't a fucked up shithole before, it sure as hell was now that they were up to their asses in zombies.

The world (if you could call it that) Post Day Zero didn't seem like a good place to raise a child, either.

Especially all alone.

14 days. It had only been 14 days since she found out. And 12 days since she held her child's father, Daniel, as he laid dying, bleeding out in her arms.

Regina slept in his leather jacket most days because it still smelled like him. Well it smelled like him and dried blood. But she couldn't throw it away. Just like she couldn't throw this kid away. Because it was a part of him. This child. Their kid.

Her baby.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

The door to her dorm creaked opened and her head shot up quickly. The compound had been overrun before and a zombie could rise from a fresh death. So she went from miserable to murderous within less than a second. A bite wouldn't turn her — she found that out the hard way, but still she wasn't about to be eaten alive by a horde.

_But didn't I lock that door?_

Regina could have sworn she had. She always did. Even before the Zombie Apocalypse locking her door was a must. She didn't trust these people. A part of her still didn't despite everything they had gone through. It was just how she was wired. Trust, faith; those were things that were hard to come by for her pre Day Zero.

She waited and listened. Heavy booted steps clomped toward her bathroom before she heard a gentle albeit hesitant knock on her bathroom door, followed by soft-spoken words.

"Hey, your Majesty. Everything ok?"

Regina relaxed. Zombie didn't knock. They didn't speak either. It was just Emma Swan: the other bittersweet complication in her life.

With the baby coming, eventually, and Daniel being dead, her feelings for Emma were muddled at best. They had always confused her. She didn't know if what she was feeling was proper or right. Not that she had ever concerned herself with proper and/or right. But that was when it was just her. Now that she had this almost-baby, it was just hard to be a selfish bitch. Even if it was for Emma.

"Everything's great, Swan." Her stomach turned. "Just fine."

After a series of clicks, the bathroom door eased open. Regina didn't have the strength to lift her head up; too tired. Because she was so damn exhausted. Always. For no reason. And fucking Byron Whale had her on light and limited duty inside the compound, so she hadn't been outside the walls if Storybrooke for weeks. It was getting to her. Seeing the same damn people, doing the same damn thing over and over for weeks on end. She wanted to shoot something. Or someone. Or set things on fire. But most of all she just wanted the morning sickness to finally stop.

"Emma, get out…" she groaned. "Please."

"Sorry, your Majesty. No can do. You're stuck with me. So cope."

Regina had a sarcastic quip in the chamber but then Emma was rubbing her back, and easing her away from the porcelain bowl, so whatever she was about to say faded away in the warmth of her embrace.

"Let's get you back to bed," Emma whispered.

"Don't you have to work?" Regina asked, trying to put up some sort of fight.

The other girl smirked. "It's my day off."

Regina frowned. "I don't believe you."

"Do you care?" Emma asked as she eased Regina into her bed, and pulled the coverings over her.

"No."

And that was it, Regina didn't push it any further. Neither did Emma. She didn't even try and get into bed with her. Maybe it was too soon. Emma had lost Elsa the same time, Regina had lost Daniel. Or maybe Emma just didn't feel the same way.

"Emma?"

"What's up, your Majesty?"

"Will you…" the words died in Regina's throat.

"Go to sleep, Regina," Emma urged, adding (as if she could read her mind), "I'll be here when you wake up."

**12 Weeks**

"Emma, it is five in the morning," Regina groaned when she heard her dorm room door open and shut. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"You get sick around this time every morning…" Emma explained as if that was supposed to mean something to them both.

"So?"

Emma shifted nervously on her feet and looked down at the floor with a heavy sigh. "I thought someone should be here for you when you do."

Regina just let out a loud groan and buried her head on a stack of pillows. Fucking Emma Swan. All she wanted was to sleep; maybe have five minutes to herself. And Regina was going to argue those points, which were valid. However, the second she opened her mouth, she felt her gut flip and the first pangs of nausea bubbled in her throat as her mouth watered excessively.

 _Traitor,_ she thought.

It seemed the kid was already taking sides against her.

_Yes, this baby must be a Mills, then._

Instead of throwing it into her face, Emma chuckled, and helped Regina slowly slip out of her bed.

"Come on, your Majesty," she urged, softly. "I'll hold your hair back this time."

And she did.

For the next hour as Regina made awful, almost inhuman sounds, Emma held her hair out of her face and gently ran her hand up and down her back, while she offered soothing words. Emma told Regina that she was strong. That it was going to be okay. But most importantly, Emma told her that she wasn't alone in this.

"I don't have anyone, Kathryn's barely 16. She's a just baby. And Zelena and I might be sisters, but we barely know each other." The nausea had finally subsided enough that she could form a coherent thought and Regina was only trying to give Emma an out by mentioning her only friend and her half-sister.

Emma shook her head. "I wasn't talking about Kat, or your bitchy sister, Regina."

Regina didn't know what to say. A part of her was thankful. She had Emma. And Emma was choosing to stay, to be with her. However Regina knew through past experience that she couldn't rely on other people. She was used to being on her own. It was simple. She knew what to expect. People were complicated, unpredictable, and they had a habit of always letting her down.

If past was prologue, then Emma would be no different. Still, after she got her cleaned up and back into bed, Regina reached out for her hand.

"Hold me?" Regina whispered.

Emma glanced between the door and the bed. Then she sighed. "Ok. But no funny business, Mills. I know I'm like way hot so it'll be hard for you. But you're just gonna have to control yourself."

Regina rolled her eyes, but brought a hand up to hide her smile.

She still couldn't let Emma know how she felt, how grateful she was that she stayed, how thankful she was that Emma was climbing into bed with her just to hold her.

As Regina's eyes fluttered shut she was hit with the realization that this was the first time she shared a bed with someone and only slept.

And it was wonderful because it was with Emma.

**14 Weeks**

"Everything hurts…" Regina complained as she was laying on an exam table. "Why does everything hurt?"

"Because your baby is growing and with it your uterus is expanding."

Fucking Whale. If Regina hadn't seen him bleed with her own eyes, she would have wondered if he was a robot.

She glared at him, thinking, _If he wasn't Jefferson's boyfriend…_

It seemed he caught on and nodded, adding. "You were speaking rhetorically."

She rolled her, "Really? You think so? No shit, Whale."

"Regina..." Jefferson chided, though he didn't left his head from his notebook. He was drawing again. Sketching more than she had ever seen him before Day Zero. And she learned quickly that when Jefferson drew, he was like a dog with a bone. He wouldn't stop until it was done.

She rolled her eyes again and huffed. "Fine. You should be glad that Jefferson likes you, Whale."

"I'm thrilled," Whale replied, flatly before he changed the subject. "You're doing fine. And the baby— well, I'm not sure. I didn't notice any signs of distress. But babies aren't in my wheelhouse. If you'd let someone else see you, Dr. Drake maybe—"

"No," Regina said, quickly. "I don't know her. I'd let Aurora touch me before let some stranger."

He frowned. "Aurora and I have never delivered a baby. And Regina, if there was a complication…"

She hadn't thought about that. What if something went wrong? What if there was something wrong now? What if she lost the baby to something she had no control over?

Her eyes filled with worry and Whale saw it. "Breathe, Regina. You're healthy. You're young. Forgive me for sounding like an asshole, but your body is built to do just this. I only want you to understand that I have no experience with this. My mother was a cardiac surgeon. My father cut into brains. I know nothing about children."

Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she nodded. "I understand." And she paused, studying Whale for a just moment. "You were going to follow in their footsteps, weren't you? Become a genius surgeon?"

Whale shrugged. "Maybe. Though I probably would have specialized in pediatrics. Surgery on children would have been challenging."

This was why she liked Byron Whale. He wasn't looking to be a hero. And he wasn't looking for anyone's approval. They had all seen his monster; the demon that lurked beneath the surface of his being. And the conclusion everyone came to that night was that Whale was one scary fucker. However, he was sincere about it. He never lied with his actions. He was what he was. And Regina respected him for that.

She would have said something sarcastic, of course. However, the doors to the infirmary swung opened and Emma strode in with someone unfamiliar at her side. He was one of the new faces around the compound. Hyde apparently had put him on the Council. So that meant he was some big shot around Storybrooke. Or Archie had singled him out for some reason. Either way, Regina didn't need to know him. And she didn't want to know him.

"Regina, this is Merlin Drake. Merlin, this is Regina," Emma said, her mouth twitching with the need to smoke.

Now that Regina thought about it, she hadn't seen Emma with a cigarette for a few weeks now. Odd, considering the amount of smokers still around the compound. If Emma didn't have any cigarettes, she could always trade someone for a smoke.

"Bright Blessings to you, Regina," Merlin greeted with a happy smile and a slight nod.

Regina looked at him and then turned to Emma. "No. Swan, whatever you're about to say, just no."

Emma frowned at her. "You haven't even heard — You know what? No. You need someone that knows about babies and pregnancy and all that junk. And so I got you someone. End of story."

"End of story?" Regina scoffed. "This is my baby. I get a say, Emma!"

"You're right, Regina, this is your kid," Emma paused, donning a pensive expression before she continued. "Little Emma Jr. is gonna need all the help she can get and I know you don't trust Dr. Drake. And I get it. But Merlin—"

"He's seventeen!" Regina cut in. She looked at Merlin before she repeated herself, "You're seventeen, no."

"And I've delivered or helped deliver seven new lives into this world. All of them my cousins or nieces or nephews. Not to mention the livestock I've delivered. I can help you, Regina. I would consider it a blessing," he told her.

Regina folded her arms over her chest and stared Emma down. She wanted to be upset but she wasn't. Emma came through for her and the baby. Again. Just like she had for the last five weeks. "Fine. But I'm not naming my baby, Emma."

"We'll see, your Majesty," Emma replied with a smug smirk.

Regina's eyes fluttered with a roll.

_Bitch._

**16 Weeks**

Regina must have dozed off. The fatigue had receded when the morning sickness finally went away. But nap time was still a must. Merlin said she'd soon get a burst of energy and that would get more intense, the closer they got to her due date. So she was getting in the rest while she could. Besides, nap time (or sleeping in general) meant she'd get to be close to Emma, waking up in her warm embrace, wrapped in arms that put her at ease and made her feel safe.

Regina didn't want to admit how much she liked that, instead hoping on some level this was just hormones.

She didn't say anything at first; didn't make a move as she didn't want to break away from her living body pillow. She basked in Emma's warmth. She, like anyone that was bitten and survived burned hotter than most. Not as warm as Regina, who was essentially living flame inside a meat suit now, but it was still nice.

Emma had scooted lower on the bed, so she was eye level with Regina's tiny baby bump, whispering quietly to it.

"I know the zeds are gonna seem scary, kid," she began. "But once you learn their secret, it's easy. Just one pop to the head, and boom, no more zed. Other than that, you're lucky, kid. You've got a whole army of people that love you. You've got a pack of uncles and aunts. You've got one badass granny, and even if your mom doesn't see it yet, kid, your G-Ma loves you. Doesn't even know you yet. But she already loves you something fierce. But most of all, kid, you've got your mom and you've got me. And so long as there's air in our lungs, we're gonna make sure you've got it so good, kid. Better than me or your mom ever had it, even in this kind of world. I promise."

"Emma, why are you talking to my stomach?" Regina asked, trying not to grin.

Her bedmate scoffed. "I'm not talking to your stomach, your Majesty. I'm talking to the kidlet. In that book you're supposed to read — the one you've got me reading instead, says she can hear voices now. Just testing it out. What's that kid?" Emma eased her ear against Regina like the baby was talking back. But then something turned her expression serious almost immediately. "Whoa— Holy shit."

Regina's eyes snapped open and she was in a full on panic. "What? What is it? Is there something wrong?" She looked at Emma and noticed sea green eyes brimming with tears. "Emma?" Regina pleaded. "You're scaring me. What that fuck is going on?"

"I can hear her heartbeat, Regina…" Emma whispered. "It's strong. She's strong."

Regina rolled her eyes. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Emma flashed a smug smirk. "Didn't you hear, your Majesty? I got superpowers."

"So do I," Regina replied, pointing to the bite scar on her arm.

This time Emma rolled her eyes. "Then call it woman's intuition."

"We are both female, Emma."

Regina's bedmate groaned and said, "I just know, Regina. Alright?"

The exasperation in Emma's voice made her smile. "Fine, alright."


	2. The Second Trimester

**18 Weeks**

"Do you want my portion?"

Regina blinked and with a mouth full of food, came one muffled word. "What?"

Apparently her eyeing Emma's plate wasn't as stealthy as she had thought. Because her blond companion chuckled and offered up her plate to Regina. "Eat the food, your Majesty."

If she wasn't so damn hungry, she would have snapped at Emma, or her sister, Zelena, who also thought this was funny as hell as she was full on cackling. However, Regina didn't care. This baby was turning her into a ravenous beast that could give a tank or a crawler a run for their money with how much she was putting away. It was all going to her hips, and chest, with a now noticeable baby bump hanging over the waist over her pants. The desire and need to eat was becoming overwhelming and impossible to ignore. So before Emma even got the plate to her, Regina was already climbing into her lap to devour her food.

And she could heard her sister laugh, thoroughly enjoying this as she pointedly asked, "So, what pregnancy symptom is _this_ exactly?"

Regina glared at her. Something that probably would have been more menacing if it wasn't for the mashed potatoes stuck to the corner of her mouth. "I hate you."

Zelena smirked and blew a kiss her way. "Love you too, baby sis."

"Ease up, Zelena," Emma said as she rubbed the small of Regina's back. "She's eating for two now. And sometimes she gets a little excited about food."

Her half-sister arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's just for two, sweetheart? Because it would seem she's eating enough food to field a small army."

Regina pointed her fork at her sister, menacingly. "Zelena," she threatened. "I will eat you food too. I swear to God!"

Zelena's eyebrow arched and her lips quirked with a knowing grin. "Is that Lesbian for 'I will drink your milkshake,' dear? Because that's disgusting, Regina. We are sisters. And also I am not a lesbian. (I mean, I've caught a finger or two. Who hasn't?) But mostly the first thing I said."

Regina went to stand but Emma wrapped her arms around her and she stopped in mid-motion. "Regina, calm down. You could literally explode if you're not careful."

She was too angry and too pregnant to correct Emma on her use of the word literally. Because with her ability, she could set a few things on fire on accident, which did tend to happen whenever she got too upset.

"But she—"

Emma sighed. "That's Zelena being Zelena and you know that."

"Listen to your better half, dear. She is speaking the trust."

Regina's "better half" snapped. "Not helping, bitch"

"Helping is not exactly what I do, sweetheart," Zelena replied, coyly.

"Noted," Emma replied, and then her arms relaxed but she didn't move away from Regina. "In 22 weeks you can kill Zelena. And I might even help. But not before then, okay?"

With a huff, Regina settled back down in Emma's lap and tried to eat her food in peace. But after only a few moments, she started to feel this fire burning in her chest. Or stomach. She wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from. All she knew was that she didn't like it. And then the heat spread traveling up her throat, and suddenly, the thought of food wasn't appealing in the least.

"Oh, whatever this is," Regina groaned as she doubled over. "It can die in a fire."

"What was that, sis?" Zelena asked, suddenly full of concern. "Because you look like you're in pain."

"Pain?" The panic was so clear in Emma's voice. "What's up, Regina? Talk to me."

"It's just acid reflux," a voice sounded. And although they were warm words, Regina supposed, it was like someone had dumped ice water down her back. She froze, her whole body seized up. And for a moment, just for a moment she was a little girl again, small and helpless to the whims of a tyrannical parent.

Regina glanced at her sister whose eyes were wide with surprise and asked the only question that came to mind. "Did you invited her to our table?"

Zelena shook her head. "No. No. I know how you feel about our mother. It's the only boundary I will respect, sis."

"'Gina…" When she turned her mother with a glare that could melt the polar ice cap, her mother quickly corrected herself. "Regina…"

"Do not say one word to me, Mother." Regina was even shocked by her icy cold tone. She burned so hot usually, sometimes she burned literally. But she couldn't — No, she wouldn't waste her energy on someone like her mother.

"I'm still your mother."

Regina shook as she fought against herself. She dreamed about what she would finally say to her mother if they ever crossed paths again. She wondered how she'd react, knowing how completely she had failed both of her daughters. But now as she was presented with the opportunity, she couldn't bring herself to stoop that low. Cora Mills just wasn't worth her time.

Wordlessly, she rose from Emma's lap and positioned herself until she was face to face with her mother for the first time in months.

"And that is something we will just both have to learn to live with, won't we?" she asked and without waiting for a response, turned and walk away.

Emma and her mother exchanged words. Nothing spoken angrily or with malice. But Regina only got bits and pieces of it. And it became harder to make out what they were saying the further away she got from table.

Regina kept walking until her mother was out of sight. Until she couldn't be haunted by the woman that had made her childhood so bittersweet. Tears welled in her eyes as her hands went to her stomach. "I don't want to be like her."

"You won't be."

At the sound of Emma's voice, Regina nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jesus fucking Christ, Swan, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Emma smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry, Regina. Didn't mean to scare you or the kidlet."

Regina rolled her eyes as she quickly wiped away her tears. "You have to stop calling our baby, kidlet."

She didn't notice the slip up. Not until she looked at Emma and saw her lips curl and her eyes sparkle like Daniel's had when she told him she was pregnant. And with a shake of her head, Regina dismissed it as just a simple mistake. "I mean— Just stop it, Emma. The baby's not livestock. So you can just stop. And what do you want, anyway? If you came to talk about my mother, I'll save you the trouble of giving me some long-winded speech about forgiveness and just tell you I will never forgive that heartless bitch so long as I'm living, ok?"

Emma frowned. "I didn't say anything about your mom. I came to see if you wanted some gum. I think I read somewhere, probably in that book you never fucking read, that it helps with the acid re-whatever."

"Fine, I'll take the gum," Regina grumbled with her hand out.

Emma tore a piece of gum in half and gave a piece to her. "That's my girl."

"Bite me, Swan."

**20 Weeks**

"Oh!... Oh! Oh, my god, yes! Just… Just like that! Don't you dare fucking stop, Emma!" The rumble of the blonde's chuckle made her lift her head up with a frown. "What?"

"Nothing," Emma said, with a knowing grin. "Just not the reaction I was expecting from a foot massage, your Majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes, despite the heat that crept up her neck and bloomed on her cheeks. "I don't know what you're referring to, Swan."

"Really, Mills?" Emma replied, her touch, sliding up Regina's calf as she kneaded the muscles with her hands. "Is that how you want to play it? Because, I know what kind of sounds you make, Regina. If you recall, I had a very up close and personal view of that show once."

Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. Regina did recall. She recalled that day very vividly. Before Regina knew that Daniel had made it through the initial outbreak, just after she, herself had survived what was supposed to be a fatal bite. Emma had kept her from doing a stupid thing in the only way that worked for them both. It was just the one time as Emma had done the honorable thing when Daniel found Regina and stepped aside. But that experience wasn't something either of them could erase from memory. Not that either of them ever wanted to.

Under Emma's ministrations, Regina's head lolled back and she groaned. "Emma…"

"Always loved how you said my name, your Majesty," her companion husked. Her touch was innocent but her words were far from that. "Did I ever tell you that?"

Regina shook her head and breathed out, "No… No, you haven't."

Emma continued, rubbing the flesh underneath her fingertips as she spoke. "Your voice is the second sexist thing about you, Regina. I've always thought so."

"What's the first?" Regina asked.

"Your intelligence," Emma replied.

Most people might have mentioned one of her physical attributes. Her full lips, her slender curves, her ass if they wanted to be crude, but not Emma. For Emma it was more than just good looks. It was something deeper.

"Lair," Regina breathed, biting back a moan as Emma went on with the massage.

"Never to you, Regina," came Emma's confession. "I promise. I'll never lie to you. And I'll always be here. For you and for Emma Jr."

"Emma for the last time—" The retort was left unfinished as Emma added just a little pressure, working on one of the knots in Regina's leg. And the dark haired mother-to-be let out what could only be described as an obscene moan. And when she heard Emma laugh, Regina flipped her off. "Bite me, Swan."

"You're welcome, Regina."

**22 Weeks**

"What about Madison?" Ruby suggested

"I always liked the name Brooklyn," Katheryn threw out.

Regina frowned "Brooklyn's a place not a name."

"Was a place," Aurora told the group.

"Right…" Kat replied before she lit up with an idea. "Oh, what about something nature related? Like Winter or Apple?"

Zelena shot her a look. "Apple?"

Kat stood her ground. "It's cute."

This was great. Just a relaxing evening with the girls. They were in the walls of the compound. And it was a rare night that no one had night sentry duty. So they could just enjoy a somewhat calm evening with her friends. Most of them had been Daniel's friends. And for the most part they had seen Daniel as a brother figure. They had loved him like family. He had been one of theirs. So by their logic, it made this child, one of theirs too. Like Mary, one of Daniel's closest friends, once told her, "Whatever's in there is half Danny Boy, so she's one of us, Regina. Like it or not, we're your family now."

"Why are you all only coming up with girl names?" Regina finally asked. She knew why Emma always referred to the baby as Emma Jr. And now she was wondering if her blonde companion had put the idea of a baby girl in everyone's heads.

"Because we cursed Daniel to have nothing but daughters years ago," Ruby revealed.

Mary nodded. "That's true. Besides we all know the first baby born into our gang is going to be a girl."

Aurora laughed. "We only said that because that was because we thought it would be you and Charming."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "I lost 20 fucking bucks to Billy when we started Senior year and you still weren't pregnant."

At the mention of the fallen everyone got quiet. It hadn't even been six months since they buried so many. Daniel, Elsa, and Billy; all dead. Lance had disappeared. People Regina could have counted as friends, they were just gone now. And they weren't coming back.

"What about Susan?"

Everyone's heads turn to one of the youngest of their group. Joanna. Daniel's half-sister.

"It was her gran's name," Joanna said. "And she was an amazing lady."

Regina already liked the sound of it. And somehow she knew that Daniel would have too. But as always her gaze found Emma's who shrugged, offering a, "It doesn't have the same ring to it as Emma Jr. does. But I like it. We could call her, Suzie. Or Suze. Little Sue."

Regina's affectionate expression turned into an annoyed one. "Stop it. You're ruining it."

"Did I ruin it?" Emma asked, with a teasing smirk. "Or did I make it better?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"You love it."

Before Regina could say anything in response, Zelena cut into the conversation.

"You're all wrong," she began. "She should be named, Princess Consuela Bananahammock." Adding with a shrug, "Mills, I guess."

The whole dorm roared with laughter for ten whole minutes until Regina felt what could only be described as a tiny flutter in her stomach. No one noticed the awestruck look in her eyes except for Emma.

"What is it?"

Regina smiled. "I think… I think I just felt the baby move."

Emma was already halfway to her before she finished her sentence, seconds before the others followed suit. Some of them asked questions, others cracked jokes. A few even worked up the nerve to try and feel the baby move. They couldn't. The baby wasn't quite big enough, Regina supposed. But she could feel it, rolling around in there, like the baby was trying to settle.

"What does it feel like?" Emma asked, in quiet awe; her hand on Regina's stomach.

Her hand slipped over Emma's as she smiled. "Like butterflies."


	3. The Third Trimester

**24 Weeks**

"Everything seems okay, Regina," Merlin said, softly. "The baby's doing very well."

"Good," Regina replied, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's good. I'm glad."

She was getting close. Regina only had three more months of this. And then she'd get to finally meet her baby. It was during these quiet moments that she wondered about it; imagined what kind of child she'd bring into this world. If Emma had been here she'd talk about what she couldn't wait to teach the it. Things that the baby wouldn't be able to do for years. But Regina had to admit that listening to Emma soothed her, and eased her fears of being alone in this.

Because at least she had Emma. And Emma promised she wasn't going to leave.

"Merlin?" Regina spoke up. "Is it possible to know what the sex of the baby is?"

"Um… well, according to my aunt, Guin, if the baby's a girl their heart will beat a little faster," Merlin replied, adding, "How was your morning sickness? Was it bad?"

"The worst," Regina revealed. "There were days where I couldn't go more than five steps away from my bathroom."

The young healer nodded. "Well, there's a good a chance — Do you wish that I tell you, Regina?"

"Yes, I think so?" She cleared her throat. "I mean, yes. You should tell me. Everyone's suggested female names. And I would like to have an idea. I don't want to be surprised when I meet the baby. If that makes any sense."

Merlin smiled. "I think it does, Regina. If you want my best educated guess, I would say there's a good possibility that growing inside of you, getting ready to start her journey here, is a healthy baby girl. Have you decided on a name?"

"Susan," Regina answered. "After—"

He saved her from reopening the wound. "Daniel's mother was one of the best people I have ever had the privilege of meeting. Kind. Caring. Selfless. Daniel really loved his mother. He would have approved, I think."

"I wish I could have met her," Regina lamented.

Merlin put a gentle hand on her shoulder as she got up. "She would have loved you."

"Regina?" someone called. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Archie?"

He burst through the door but still managed to frown at her. "Arch." Then he shook his head as if he remembered suddenly why he was here. "Emma— There was— Just come with me, Regina. She needs you"

* * *

If it wasn't for the big patches of bruised skin, and flakes of dried blood that bespeckled her body, Emma would have looked like she was sleeping. But she wasn't sleeping. Whale explained what happened. That she was unconscious with a concussion mostly likely. If she woke up soon, it was nothing to really worry about. But that was if she woke up in the next a hour or so.

Regina should have been scared, or anguished. But instead she was angry. So goddamn angry. Emma was always talking about how she wasn't alone, that this baby wasn't alone, that she always be there for them both. And then she gets careless, trying to clear out a section of Storybrooke and does something stupidly heroic, like push someone out of the way of an oncoming tank zombie. She saved a life, yes. Archie's life, to be exact. And Regina actually cared about Archie for some inexplicable reason. But she liked Emma more. And she needed her.

Because…

"I can't do this by myself, Emma," she whispered, taking a hold of her hand; their fingers intertwining. "You can't leave— Everyone— They all— Emma, please don't leave me. Please…" She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. And then another. And pretty soon she was crying a river of tears that she couldn't stop, not matter how hard she tried. So she stopped fighting it and Regina just let it happen. "You can't leave. Because Suzie needs you. I need you. I don't want to raise our baby without you."

"Our?" Emma croaked, her eyes fluttering open, as her hand tightened around Regina's. "Really?"

She didn't know how to answer that. So instead she threw her arms around Emma and held onto her until she groaned in pain. "Sorry."

"S'ok, Regina, I'm glad to see you, too," Emma told her. She looked down at their hands and pulled a bit. And when Regina didn't let go; her grip in fact tightening instead, Emma grinned. "So… Our kid, huh? You really mean that? Or were you just trying to see if I was faking it?"

"Emma," she began with a heavy sigh. "I —"

"Shh… It's okay, Regina. I get it. I just want you to know that either way, I'm here for you and that kidlet."

"For the last time, Emma…"

"I know. Little Suzie isn't a pig."

"I hate you, Emma Swan."

"No, you don't."

Regina sighed. "No, I don't."

**28 Weeks**

"She's your mom."

"I know who the fuck she is, Emma. I'm not going to see her. End of discussion."

Regina didn't even know how they started fighting in the first place. One minute, Emma was talking to Suzie. And then the next, they were screaming at each other about Cora. Well, Regina was screaming. Emma, strangely enough, wasn't. She hadn't even raised her voice yet. Which again was odd and pissed Regina off to no end. So every time Emma tried to get her to calm down, Regina's voice went up an octave instead.

"She's trying to make an effort, Regina," Emma explained. "But in order for this to work you have to meet her halfway."

"I'm not interested in meeting her halfway!" Regina shot back. "I don't want her in my life! I don't want her in our baby's life! You don't know how she was with me. You don't know what she did."

"I have an idea, Regina," Emma replied. "And that I'm not saying she wasn't a fucking bitch to you. But none of that shit mattered the second she put one between Gold's eyes," Emma told her, plainly. As if she was only simply stating fact.

And that was life now. Murder was justified in only two cases. The first being a mercy killing for the dying. The second involved a different kind of clemency, like putting a pet to sleep. Her mother killed Daniel's father to save his younger brother, Neal. Whether her mother realized it or not she made sure that her granddaughter didn't grow up without an uncle too.

Regina shook her head. No, she promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to feel something, anything for her mother. Kind or otherwise. She was done. Cora Mills was dead to her.

"Why do you even care?" Regina asked, her eyes burning with a kind of rage she hadn't felt in a long time. "This has nothing to do with you. This kid isn't even yours."

As soon as she said, she regretted her words. She looked at Emma and tried to read her expression but Emma was neutral. Pissed off to be sure, but she didn't know if she had hurt her or not. Emma's face didn't give anything away.

She expected Emma to storm off, or punch something. But she didn't. She stepped in. She got close.

Something about the pregnancy had heightened Regina's already boosted senses to new heights. She could smell Spring on Emma's skin, the light warm rain that dampened her hair. She knew that it had been at least a day since Emma washed up because she could smell a faint trace of dirt and sweat.

Regina's heart raced, she held her breath, and just waited until Emma did something or said something.

"You're not going to push me away, Regina," Emma told her, softly, as she laid a soft hand on her stomach. "Daniel would have done right by Suzie. We would have all made sure of that. And he would have made you happy, Regina, I don't doubt that. I am not trying to step on his memory. But he's gone and this kid needs as many people in the world that will do anything for her. Don't deny her that because you're scared she might get hurt."

"Emma, you don't understand my mother—"

"Have I ever told you about my family?"

Regina blinked, and shook her head, her forward momentum gone. "No. You haven't talked about— I don't know anything about your family, Emma."

"That's 'cause I don't have much family anymore. It's just me. But back in Boston, you couldn't toss a rock without it hitting someone I was related to. My dad got locked up when I was young. My youngest brother, Graham was just a baby. Barely a few months old when the Old Man got 25 to Life in Cedar Junction. My folks only stayed together long enough to have 4 kids. So like 4 or 5 years. Not a long time when you're Irish Catholic, you know.

"My mom, Ingrid, worked two jobs. And so my older brother, Hans, he'd watch us. And when the work slowed down for my mom and she started drinking, Hans did what he had to make sure we had food in our stomachs. He'd take me and my other brother Edmond — Eddie, with him when we got old enough. And we'd leave Graham at home because someone had to be the good one and he drew the short straw.

"If my mom knew," Emma went on. "She pretended like she didn't. She never questioned how we kept the ice box stocked. She never asked how we were able to take Graham to opening day at Fenway to see the Sox play. And when it looked like she couldn't pay the mortgage, we gave her the money. And you know what she did, Regina? She cried. I was 14. And I had never seen my mom cry before. Not once. Not ever. She was a badass bitch who raised four little Irish kids in one of the worst neighborhoods in Boston. And she did it all by herself. Not one time did she ask for help. She was a stubborn bitch. A real fucking ice queen. She wouldn't even take the money at first. Too proud. She thought that she had failed as a mother. But she didn't. At least not then."

Emma stepped away from Regina and sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "Before I got sent to Storybrooke, Hans said that he had something big planned. One last bad thing and then we would be okay with enough left over could send Graham to college if he wanted to go. Because my baby brother was wicked smart. Kinda like Archie. Weird. But funny. Couldn't say a bad thing about him. He could have been anything he wanted.

"The job was supposed to be simple," Emma continued, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Easy. Completely safe. Someone was gonna come to the house. Drop off a package. And then a few days later someone else would pick it up and we'd have enough to be okay for a bit."

She blinked away her tears before she continued. "But things like this, Regina, are never easy.

"The first part went well. Package delivered. Package received. But the second phase was tricky. Hans, dumb fuck that he was, didn't realize that people he took the job from were the goddamn cops. So when phase two started and we got pinched— I don't remember who shot first. I just remember everything getting so loud. Like deafening. And then everything got quiet. Dead quiet. They had me and Eddie in handcuffs before I knew what was happening. And Hans was still trying to fight them off. But one of the bastards that was supposed to pick up from us was dead. Another one had taken one in leg. The rest of them were being read their rights."

Emma paused, swallowed hard, and her voice got quiet. "I don't know why I was looking at the front door of my house but I was the first one to see my mom running out. I don't remember what she was wearing. Or if her hair was up or down. All I remember is how red her hands were."

"What happened?" Regina asked, although she could have guessed.

"A stray bullet," Emma told her. "It came through the wall— And Graham— He was gone before he hit the floor."

Regina put her hands over her mouth in horror. "Oh my god. Emma. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know. Neal, Lily, and August are the only ones that know. And they know better than to tell anyone about this. It's not something I like to talk about," Emma replied.

Regina nodded in understanding. "And that's why you got sent to Storybrooke."

"Hans copped to everything," Emma told her. "Said me and Eddie had no clue what was going on. I was still a minor so I got sent here. Eddie had to do a year in county lock up. And Hans got 10 to 15 in Cedar Junction, just like our old man.

"The day we buried Graham," she went on. "That was last time we were all in the same place at the same time before Day Zero. For the whole service my mom wouldn't even look at us. And I was just so mad. Because, I needed her. I just lost my little brother. And my own mother wouldn't even look at the other three children she had left. The more I thought about it, the more pissed I got. Then I just let her have it during the wake. She said some things. I said some things. Eddie and Hans were in the middle to make sure neither of us threw a punch. And then she just stopped, looked me dead in the eyes and said, 'I would trade any one of you three for my baby boy. All you are just like your father. Bad seeds. Each of you.'

"If it wasn't pissed before, Regina," Emma told her, shaking slightly at the power of the memory. "I was fucking livid after that. So called out to her as she walked away from us, 'You're dead to me. You hear me? When I go away, don't call me. Don't fucking write. I don't have a fucking mother and you sure as shit don't have a daughter.' And that was the last thing I said to her.

"That was three years ago." Emma met her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever you choose to do is your choice, Regina. I won't stop you. You don't want to talk to your mom, don't talk to her. I'll drop it. But just know that if it were me, there's nothing I wouldn't forgive for just five more minutes with my mom. Just to tell her that I loved her one more time. That I didn't mean what I said."

"Emma…" Regina breathed.

She was in mid-step, reaching out before Emma backed away with a shake of her head. "It's not like that, Regina. I didn't tell you this for you to feel sorry for me."

"Emma…" She sighed this time, and closed the distance between them. "Just shut up."

Regina watched the other girl's eyebrows quirk as she smirked. "What if I don't wanna? What if I wanna keep being annoyingly charming? What if—"

Grabbing the flaps of Emma's jacket, Regina pulled her in close, silencing her with a brush of her lips. "Emma?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna shut up now?"

"Depends. You gonna keep kissing me?"

"Maybe."

"Then maybe I'll shut up."

They chuckled quietly, their foreheads touching, falling into an awkward (due to Regina's protruding stomach) but welcoming embrace. People might not understand their relationship. Regina didn't either half the time. But she was done fighting whatever this was. Yes, it would probably end in disaster. As most of her relationships did. However, for now it was good. It made her feel, like she wasn't alone.

"Emma, is it weird that I think I'm in love with you?" she whispered against her lips.

"It'd be weirder if you weren't, Regina."

**32 Weeks**

"I'm done being pregnant," Regina groaned. "Emma, I'm not doing this again."

Emma smiled. "I'll do my best not to knock you up, your Majesty. But no promises."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Stop it. I'm in pain and I don't need you being adorable."

"Archie is adorable. I'm sexy as hell," Emma said with a smug but confident smirk.

However with her third trimester in full swing, Regina was too annoyed and uncomfortable to be charmed. She felt huge, unattractive, and she was always sweaty. It was probably because it was summer. The warmest one they've had since all of this madness started. Still, Regina hated it. She almost wished for the morning sickness to come back. At least it was better than like she was a blimp.

Regina couldn't sleep anymore either. There was so much to do. And not enough time to do it all. That's why she was thankful for Emma and Zelena. Where she felt less than capable, they picked up the slack. Zelena was basically being Super Aunt and Emma… she didn't know what she'd do without her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sincerely. "I mean besides the obvious."

Right. Today was the day for the big sit-down with her mother. Of course she was nervous. How would this go? She still wasn't sure about Cora. On one hand Cora had really gone above and beyond to show Zelena and Regina that she had become a changed person but on the other hand Regina remembered the person she had been too.

"I'm only doing this because of you and Zelena… and Suzie." Regina admitted.

"We can bail whenever you want," Emma stressed. "I mean it."

Regina smiled. "I know."

They fell silent for a moment. Regina stretched, rolling her head from side to side trying to work out a kink she had in it for weeks now.

"Here," was all the warning she had before she felt Emma's hands glide along her neck. Fingers, calloused by almost two years of fighting for their survival, kneaded the knots and kinks, and before she could protest her head lolled forward with a groan.

Emma laughed but never said anything. Which was probably a good thing. Regina might have killed her if she had. She didn't want Emma to break up the mood with her brand of non-humorous humor. But then someone cleared their throat and Emma's hands tensed before they retracted completely, so it was all for nothing anyway.

Regina lifted her head to find her mother standing feet away, wearing the same expression she had when she came home early and walked in on Regina, rounding third base with her first actual boyfriend.

"Hello Mother," Regina greeted, coolly. "You remember Emma? Your ex lover tried to kill her best friends."

Her mother's jaw clenched at the mention of Gold and she glanced at Emma, who shrugged.

"Lily and Neal told me how you tried to get them away from Gold and how they choose to stay," she told Cora.

And Regina's mother visibly relaxed with those words. "They had it their minds that you and the others were coming for them."

"Eh," Emma quipped. "They weren't exactly wrong, Cora."

"No, Emma," she replied. "I suppose they were not."

"Well mother you're here, so what do you want?" Regina asked, plainly, wanting to get this over with.

"Regina Elena Mills, I am tired of fighting with you," Cora fired back. "You want me to admit that I was a terrible mother? Fine, Regina. I was. And there is no excuse for that. And if you don't want a relationship with me, I'll understand. If you don't want me to be in your child's life, I'll respect your decision. It will kill me. But if I did something that completely destroyed whatever faith you had in me…"

Cora's voice trailed off, leaving her thought unfinished.

Regina studied her mother for a moment. Her childhood was a disaster. But so had her mother's childhood, if Zelena was to be believed. However while Regina trusted her sister, fear of rejection and of being hurt made her cautious. Still, she had her baby's life to think of. And maybe Emma was right, though she'd never admit it out loud; maybe it was wrong of her to deny their baby access to another person that could love them just because Regina was afraid she might get hurt.

"Did you know who Neal was?" Regina finally asked. "Before you saved him?"

Cora shook her head. "No. I found that out later. When his other brother approached me. August, I think. He told me about your pregnancy. And that his brother Daniel had been the father. He thanked me for him not having to bury two brothers that day. I killed Gold because someone had to. Before he killed someone else's child."

"Damn…" Emma breathed.

That was Emma, forever the wordsmith. Regina rolled her eyes and focused on Cora. "One more question. You do want to be called 'Granny' or 'Grams?'"

Her mother chuckled. "Grams will be fine, dear. I'm not old enough to pull off Granny yet, I don't think."


	4. The Due Date

**36 Weeks**

"I absolutely loath being pregnant," Regina sighed. "If we have any more, you're doing this next time, Swan."

Emma's face turned a bright shade of crimson as she blustered. "Um… wait? What? Who's got the next one?" When she finally recovered, Emma bent down and placed a light kiss on Regina's stomach. "Sorry, kid, looks like you're gonna be an only child."

"What about all that stuff you were saying about wanting to have a big family?" Regina asked.

Emma's eyes rolled up to meet hers and she smiled. "That's when I thought you were having them all."

They still hadn't talked about what any of this meant. Were they in a relationship? Was Emma going to co-parent? And where did that leave Daniel in all of this? Yes, he was dead. But he was still her baby's father. He didn't deserve to be pushed out or replaced. Even if it was Emma who was stepping in.

That being said, there was no denying that after that last kiss, they couldn't go back to the way things were.

"And why in the hell would I ever agree to doing that?" Regina asked.

"Because I think you look like wicked hot when you're preggers?" Emma offered.

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Hot? I'm gigantic and sweaty."

"And your boobs look amazing," Emma replied.

"And you think that's attractive?"

"Well yeah, have you met your boobs, your Majesty? Totally in my top five."

The mother-to-be sighed, shaking her head. "Stop. Just stop talking."

Emma eyebrows wiggled, suggestively as she leaned in. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

To that, Regina lightly shoved Emma away from her. "No, no kisses for you. Because, yes, I have in fact met my boobs. And I should rank higher than just in your top five, Emma."

The blonde roared with laughter. "Fine, Regina, your boobs are the best. They are the best boobs ever in the history of boobs. One day people will come near and far to hear tales of your epic boobs. Happy?"

She would have replied with some of her own snark but a voice sounded from the door stopped her.

"I don't even want to know what I'm interrupting."

Kathryn.

It felt like it's been ages since they last saw each other. Her friend's hair was longer, and she was starting to lose some of the fullness of her face as she grew at least two inches in the last few months. It was strange, not seeing Kathryn covered in car oil, in her normal jumpsuit, but in tattered jeans and a t-shirt that had to belong to Archie. Because only Archie Hopper would have a shirt that read: "Nerd? I Prefer The Term Intellectual Badass."

"'Sup Kat," Emma greeted. "What brings you by?"

"I'm here to take Regina to a… to a thing," she told them.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "What thing?"

"I don't know. Something with the Drakes and the baby and you and me coming to get you for it," Kathryn replied.

"You've got to stop hanging out with Archie, Kat," Emma joked.

"Arch." Kathryn stressed before her attention fell on Regina again. "Are you coming? Or should I go get Jefferson?"

"Come on, your Majesty, it looks like we don't have a choice," Emma said.

Kathryn scoffed. "You're not coming with us."

"What?"

"You've got an elsewhere to be," Kathryn explained.

"Where's Emma going?" Regina asked.

"I dunno. I just know that people are coming by to pick her for a thing," Kathryn replied.

Regina frowned. "People like Lily."

Kathryn shrugged. "Other people too. Jeez, she's with Neal now. Her and Emma are ancient history."

Before Regina could turn to look at Emma, she said, "For the official record, her boobs are not as awesome as yours, your Majesty."

"I heard that, Bitch!" Lily's voice sounded outside the window of her dorm.

Regina huffed. "I don't like this."

Emma nodded and kissed her cheek. "Hey, I'm not a fan of it either. But like I said, there doesn't look like we have a choice."

"Fine."

* * *

Kathryn lead her to the only open field inside the compound, near the large apple tree in the center of Storybrooke near the gardens. Regina could see tomatoes growing, as well as some kind of melon. Or at least that was her hope. Her baby loved fruit, or anything Emma was eating. Either way, Regina would probably kill someone for a bit of watermelon.

There was a tiny fire with a small gathering of people, mostly women. And Archie, who waved gleefully when he saw her. Kathryn took one look at him and grinned, brightly until she caught Regina looking at her.

"Shut up. I love him, okay," Kat snapped and trudged on.

As they approached, Regina saw other familiar faces. Ruby, Mary, Zelena, Aurora, and Elsa's sister, Anna. As well as the Drake woman, Merlin's aunt, Guin and his cousin, Violet. A few other people, she didn't really know by name. And her mother.

"Oh, Regina, you're glowing," Anna squealed when she saw her.

Zelena chuckled. "You got fat, sis."

"Fuck you, Zelena," Regina shot back.

"Girls," their mother chided.

"Regina," Guinevere greeted as she stood, offering a hand to her. "I'm sorry if any of this is overwhelming. But my family has several traditions when it comes to welcoming a new life into the world and Merlin asked that we share that with you, if that's alright."

She watched Guinevere for a moment before she sighed. "Is that what Emma's off doing?"

Guinevere nodded. "In a way, yes. While the women of the clan take the expecting mother, the men help the soon-to-be… uh… father with a celebration of their own."

Zelena was laughing. "She called Emma, your baby's daddy. Absolutely priceless."

"Zelena," Mary warned. "Shut it."

Her sister scoffed. "You're not the boss of me."

"Girls," her mother snapped again.

The girls went silent and the night went on. Guinevere explained what was about to happen. It was the full moon before her due date and as such it was the proper time for her pagan baby shower of sorts. It was awkward at first. To be waited on like this. Anna brushed her hair. Some of the other girls washed her feet. Regina wasn't a stranger to attention but this whole thing was completely foreign to her. Soon the air around them smelled of herbs and spices and smoke from a wood fire as each of the woman around her presented her with gifts. Some of them were practical; blankets and clothes and what have you. Others were spiritual in their meaning. Like the homemade candle, Guinevere gave her.

"When it's time, you place this in an open window and burn it to light the way for the baby," she explained.

And then it was her mother's turn, and Regina didn't know what to expect. Their relationship was the best it had ever been, but they weren't used to this dynamic. A dynamic where they actually acted as mothers and daughters did with each other.

Cora wrung her hands, nervously as she approached her daughter. "Regina, dear, I struggled a long time with what I could give you. It was difficult. I feel like I barely know you. And while I'm grateful that I get a second chance with you, I didn't know what to give you." She reached into her light jacket and produced a small chain that looked familiar to Regina but she couldn't place it. "I got this when I found out I was having you. The clasp broke when you were little and I just never got around to fixing it. I kept it, though. Couldn't throw it away. Well, your friend, Ruby, she's pretty handy with metal."

Ruby held up her hand and bowed. "I'm pretty amazing in general, thank you."

"Anyway," Cora said, handing the necklace to her. "I thought… I thought you should have it."

It could be hormones, but Regina's eyes welled with tears the moment the chain made contact with her skin.

"Can you put it on for me?" she asked.

Her mother smiled weakly before she nodded. "Of course."

Regina moved her hair so her mother could work the chain around her neck. She could see some of the other girls around the campfire. Anna, unabashedly tearing up at the display. Most of the others had the decency to try to hide it.

And then she felt it.

Her stomach seized up painfully, holding for a few seconds, before the tension released and with it a feeling of liquid seeping out from between her legs. Almost as if she was leaking for lack of a better term.

"Regina?" she could hear her mother's voice.

"What it is, sis?" Zelena asked.

"I think…" Regina began, as her stomach seized again, this time it felt longer. "I think my water broke."

The kidless girls looked at her with their eyes wide with shock and horror. Only Guinevere, her mother and few others sprang to action.

"Come on, Regina," Guinevere said. "We have to get you to the infirmary."

"Should I be walking?" Regina asked.

"It'll be okay," her mother assured her. "We just have to get you to a bed."

"Emma," Regina called out. "Someone needs to go get Emma."

"On it," Archie yelled before he took off.

"And Merlin," Guinevere added.

This baby was coming. And it was coming right now.

* * *

The pain was the worst part. Regina felt like she was being pulled apart. And she wasn't done yet. Merlin assured her she was doing fine and that it was just a little while longer. But every time she pushed, every time she felt like her bones were being pushed open, she believed him less and less. If it wasn't for Emma and her mother, she would have probably tried to murder him. Each of them held her hand and guided her through not just the pain, but the rage she felt every time someone opened their mouth to tell her she was doing great.

"Regina, I can see the head," Merlin told her. "So on the next contraction, I need you to give me one big push and we can meet your child, okay?"

She paled at his words. She was exhausted, completely drained. She didn't think she had one more push in her. And then there was the intense wave of panic that washed over her. Her mind reeled at everything that could go wrong in the next ten minutes. What if the baby didn't have enough fingers and toes? What if she had too many? What if… what if…

"Breathe, Regina," her mother whispered, wiping the sweat from her forward with her free hand. "Just breathe. Nothing matters except getting this baby born. Everything else can wait."

"But mom?" she sobbed. "What if…?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?"

Regina glanced at Emma who winked at her. "You got this, your Majesty. Now hurry up. I wanna meet your daughter."

"Our daughter…" Regina whispered before one last contraction rippled through her.

Merlin told her to push and she did. It was like every drop of strength was being sucked out of her and then the most amazing wail pierced the air around them. Emma whooped. Her mother was crying. And Merlin with Whale's help worked to get the baby cleaned up before Merlin walked over with the child wrapped in a clean blanket.

"Well, Regina it looks like you have a beautiful baby boy," he informed her.

Her face broke. "Boy? I have a son?"

"We could still call him Susan. Like the Johnny Cash song," Emma said immediately.

Regina scoffed at the idea. "We're not doing that."

Her tone made Merlin pause. "Do you still want to hold him?"

Regina shot him a look. "What kind of question is that? Of course I want to hold him. He's mine. I made him. I want my son."

With a soft laugh, Merlin carefully placed her baby into her arms. He was so little, so perfect. Even screaming his head off, Regina didn't care. He was hers. And he was perfection.

"Hey now, Little Prince," Emma said to the wailing baby in her arms. "No one here wants to hear all of that noise. Give your mom a break, will ya?" To everyone's surprise, Regina's son stopped crying. Emma beamed, proudly. "That's right. I did that. I've got mad skills."

"Why did you call him that?" Cora asked.

Emma looked at Regina and with a wink she replied, "A queen can't have anything less than a prince."

"So…" Zelena said. "What are you going to name him? Now that Susan's not a possibility."

"I'm just saying-" Emma began.

But Regina silenced her. "I'm not naming him, Susan, Emma."

"Emmett?"

Regina glared at her. "No."

"What about Henry?" Cora asked.

Regina frowned. "After my father?"

Her mother nodded. "I know he died when you were very young. But he loved you. He loved you more than life itself. And if he was he would have poked at you until you caved and named his first grandson after him."

Regina looked down at her son and smiled. "Henry Daniel Swan-Mills"

Emma gaped at her. "You sure, Regina? I mean it, I'm serious, you sure?"

She thought about it for a moment. Was she certain that she wanted to make sure that her son knew how many people loved Henry? "Yes, I'm sure. Do you want to hold him?"

"Me?"

Regina smiled. "No, my other girlfriend."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Your other girlfriend, huh? Does she know that she's your side chick? Because your main chick was clueless."

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up, and take our son."

"Yes, your Majesty."


	5. Epilogue

**Two Years Later**

"Mommy, wook it me pwease."

Tiny hands pulled her face away from her conversation, sticky fingers digging into her cheeks. One thing Regina could say without a doubt was that her son demanded attention.

His hair was a dark brown color. His eyes were a deep green. She could see bits of herself in little Henry. And Daniel too, for he was definitely his father's son. But then there were things that Henry did or said that had to have only come from Emma. Like now, his hands on either side of Regina's face, staring deeply into her eyes. A heavy weight to his forest green gaze. He looked so serious.

"Mommy…"

"Yes, my little prince."

"I wove you, Mommy."

Yes, this was definitely a move he learned from Emma. Because there were times when Regina doubted herself. When she didn't know if she could do this. Or that Daniel had been cheated out of seeing their little boy grow up. But then Emma would get that same look in her eyes, cup her face in her hands, and then tell Regina that she loved her. And somehow that always helped.

She knew that at least she wasn't alone.

"I love you too, my little prince. Now go play."

"Kay. Bye-bye Mommy."

"Ok, that was the cutest thing ever." Anna commented, holding a months old baby girl her and Kristoff named Elsa, after her sister. Motherhood hadn't changed Anna much. But having a kid had done something to Kris. Who had almost overnight morphed into the perfect dad.

"Yes, I suppose. He probably did that because he wants more cake or he broke something," Regina told them. "Henry is two. Today. How can he be this good at manipulating me?"

Mary laughed. "That's nothing. Leo and James are 18 months and they just give me one look and I am done."

Mary Blanchard well Nolan now. (They didn't even get married. David and Mary just said they had been married for fifteen years already.) For Regina watching two of the most badass people, she had ever met cave to the whims of two twin boys was hilarious.

Anna looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Hey, promise that you'll only work over your father, okay? If you do, I'll teach you all that I know. It'll be fun. Like a bonding moment."

"For you," Kris added.

"Yes," she admitted proudly.

"What'd I miss?" Emma came up behind her, gentle hand on her shoulder the other holding out a glass of water.

Regina took the glass and offered her thanks. "We were simply discussing the joys of parenthood. Why'd you take so long?"

Emma laughed. "Oh, it was nothing. Just walked in on two idiots making out."

"Who?" Anna asked. "Was it Aurora and Phillip?"

"Nope," Emma replied. "It was Cora and Robert."

"Regina's mom and my dad?" David asked completely taken aback. Regina was reeling too. But she understood. Cora could do worse than Robert Nolan. She had done worse Robert Nolan.

"Yup. Had to hang back to make fun of them. If you see them let me know. Because your mom was giving me that look that you do when you want to kill me." Regina glared at her and Emma laughed. "Yeah, that would be the one."

They picked up their heads when a small group of kids no older than five or six came running pass. Kathryn was with them so it wasn't danger. No, it was just Archie in a dinosaur costume chasing the kids around as they yelled and giggled.

Kathryn broke from the group and joined them.

"Did Archie make that just for the party?" Anna asked.

Kathryn sighed. "Nope. He has had that since before Day Zero."

"Of course he has." Regina shook her head. She looked out at the kids and Archie, who was now on the ground being engulfed in a swarm of children, her son leading the charge against the Archie-monster.

It was a bittersweet irony how it took the dead rising for the rest of them to finally start living.

Regina kissed Emma's cheek. "Thank you for staying."

"Thank you for keeping me."

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Regina."

Henry rushed over to them with an excited yelp as he threw himself into Emma's arms.

"Mommy, did you see? Did you see me?"

"How you took down Archie with your army?" Emma asked. "I sure did see you, kid. You kicked some butt today. Good job."

"I wove you, Mama."

"I love you for always, kid."

"Do you wove Mommy for all the time, too?" he asked.

Emma grinned as she met Regina's eyes. "For all of the time, every time, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know I was supposed to be working on _Because That's Where the Money Is_ and _Strange Bedfellows_ and few other AUs that people have asked me to continue. And I will get to them. But this was sitting on my computer and I just had to post this. I do hope you enjoyed it. If you did and you're on tumblr give me a follow, I am also Murderously Adorkable there. Thanks again. Oh, and before I forget there will be a sequel to this set about ten or so years after the epilogue coming out eventually. I'm pretty excited about it. I love SwanQueen and I love zombie stories. It seemed to add up.


End file.
